Segmented Trust
by snowingstone
Summary: What would happen if Alex, Kara, and Lena go into Reigns subconscious, and Lena demands an answer to a question that could make things irreversible to both Kara and Lena and Supergirl and Lena's relationship? What would happen if the truth is to hard to bare? (One shot, what if it happened this way) Let me know if I should carry on in my own AU world. Thanks. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys,

So I have never done a SuperCorp before, and I feel I am at a disadvantage seeing at I have not seen season 2-3 (sorry) I only saw the clip of Lena asking Kara her true name and I was like dude what would happen if it happened differently? So here is my one shot. I hope you guys like it. I like this fandom and want to write more on them later but I'm tied up with a major project. Please be gentle. I dont know everything going on until i can binge during summer. Thanks.

~Snow

* * *

Me standing there in a super suit in the subconscious of Reign and you asking me if I like secrets then countering my answer with what is my real name I had the think fast. OR did I have to think at all. You kept this whole thing from me for who knows how long. I know we drifted but, seriously, what happened to us? So as I stand here in another subconscious and trying to save a villain, not far from what you are labeled, and I can only cringe at your question. FINE!

I nod to Alex in a silent way to say she should move on or give space. She looked at me, and I furrowed my brow, and that was it. She knew she couldn't argue so she stepped off but kept up in her line of sight.

"Say it again," I order as I stand there with my hands on my blue, gold and red uniform. You falter a moment and say it just as you had.

"What is your real name?" your chin juts up as I step closer and I encroach on that bubble of personal space and completely pop it. You never back down and I respect you for that among so many other things. Then I step closer about 3 feet from you, god your bubble is big.

"Think about it Lena," I pause in my super mode commanding presence as I never could as simple Kara Danvers, "If I were to confirm my name as you ask, which would be confirming my identity to you as a whole, what would happen if this name you seek is that of a loved one, a friend, a protector… a believer? What would happen if this name would hurt you in more ways you can ever think? Have you calculated that you could now be a target for aliens as well as humans due to my… lineage, my family's proclivities towards some of these aliens' destruction and then total demise?"

I watch as you calculate the pros and cons, the ifs and what ifs, and the maybes and the certainties. The only things I see you come up with is a stern stare that says this will be continued elsewhere. I turn from you with a smirk as to confirm my righteousness that allows me to lie to you. Then you call me back and my face falls.

"I want your name no matter what," You say with a grim disposition, and a chin that juts upward. Oh Lena if you only knew. Then I super speed to you, and then circle you, hover in your personal space like a predator.

"What if I was your best friend, your mother, your coworker? What if I was your… Journalist friend?" I pull back oh yes there was a flash of anger. So naturally I push because sometimes it's better to be alone and truthful than with people and lying but this will be the last time.

"Ms. Luthor, ask your hurtful question. Ask the question that will destroy both of us. As the question that removes us from the others life."

"Are you Kara Danvers?" Lena Luthor, one of the most powerful women on the planet, asked in a small defeated voice. I swooped closer and leaned into your ear.

"Your wish is my command and yours and my demise…." I began to take Lena in my arms, I held her to my chest. The stiff Luthor knew not what to do.

"I am…" Reign at that moment decided to fight….

Someday I will tell you the truth, thought Kara as she watched over Lena's body in the medical bay as we wished-for her to wake up from facing Reign. Suddenly you snap open.

"SAM…." You say as you wake and all my hopes are crushed. I slap on that smile and begin to tell you she is in quarantine and she will happy to see you. Then I leave, in my super suit, and my angst and my feeling, and my willingness to hit a mountain into rubble. So I shoot off. What I didn't know was that Lena tried to reach out to me in a silent plea to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,

I got one review on the poll. Which was SUPER cool! I have to admit I was so nervous about this fic that I went into my story stats to see if you guys have been reading it and I was surprised how many actually gave it a shot. So... I made a choice because I need a break from time to time from my Cissamione fic A time We Can Never Be, and I will continue this little story, sporadically mind you. Will it be come something big, or will it be super short? I dont know but lets see where it goes together. Thanks for the kind words. I also have to admit that my Kara seems a little OC hope this is alright.

Happy Reading

~Snow

* * *

I am back in the city, spent and exhausted. I did exactly as I felt and punched a hole through a mountain. If they wanted a direct route to Midvale via train they now had one, all the humans of this world had to do was level out the rock for the cars to make it through. In my anger I did human kind a favor. I made it to my mother, my earth mother's, home and collapsed at her feet. She was so wonderful, so beautiful in her love and judgement. She simply cradled me in my super suit, and shushed my cries. It wasn't until later that night she asked why I was so broken. I smiled at her choice of words. Broken… how many levels could that describe me. Emotionally… Broken. Physically… broken due to the mountain. Mentally… Broken. I was spent. I was done. I wanted to go back to when I wasn't Supergirl. I wanted to shuck the responsibilities of a superhero, and simply be Kara Danvers. I wanted Lena. I closed my eyes once more trying to answer her question. I wanted to be human with her. I finally turned to Eliza.

"I fell in love. It healed me then it broke me," I whispered from the sofa as she sat in the armchair. I watched as she stood and went to the kitchen. I listened to the clinks and clanks and she came back with two glasses and three bottles of wine, one of them was alien mead. I raised an eye brown and she smiled and waved a hand.

"Clark… Kal," She supplied and I nodded with an empty smirk. She poured a heathy amount of red wine into my glass and mixed it with the mead, then a small amount for herself. Again I raised an eyebrow. Shit, I might as well be imitating Lena. Then I grimaced.

"I can't keep up with your metabolism even with alien mead Kara. So talk to me," she said as she tucked her feet under her and leaned on the arm rest relaxed holding the glass of wine all her attention on me. I hated it.

"I hate that your attention is on me," I paused and looked her in her eyes, "Alex needs your attention too," I sipped my mixed wine and sighed. Yes, strong enough.

"I…" Eliza began but looked into her glass, "She is as Alex will be."

"Yes but you push too much onto her. At least free her of her obligation to care for me and be my babysitter. She only does it because you asked her to do so many years ago."

"I…I didn't realize that but she need to look out for you. You are a Kryptonian. Not of this earth. You are…"

"A WOMAN!" my anger flared and I sipped my drink. "I am sorry but she just wants your love, acceptance and approval. Oh and for the love of Rao tell her to stop handling me. It's not her job any longer." I watched your smile.

"Alex is your older sister, and she accepts that and this, to her, is the only way she can be a part of your world. She loves you Kara," Eliza said but I only nodded.

"Please have a conversation with her. Take the pressure off of her," I stopped talking. I stood and zipped to my room, changed into a pair of sweats and then came back to Eliza in a matter of moments. I mirrored her posture. I tucked my feet under me, leaned on the arm of the sofa, and then sipped my mix.

"I fell in love with a woman," I looked to my earth mother and saw nothing but a smile, "I fell in love with Lena Luthor." I looked to my earth mother and then saw a flash. Confusion, hatred, disdain, or wonderment. I was not sure. I took another sip feeling the burn of the mead on my senses. It hit me faster than those who drank it and I looked to Eliza, and she smirked knowing.

"You love a Luthor, so what," she said and I looked at my drink and then to her.

"Am I drugged? You said you don't care about me loving a Luthor. You argued against her at one point if I recall," I scrapped my tongue on the roof of my mouth. Damn alien mead. She refilled my glass and then reached for the mead and I shook my head. Eliza smiled and put a cork on the bottle.

"I love her. Not her name, not her title, not her money. I love her aura, Mother," Eliza gasped. I had not called her that often and it ignited a reaction in her and I suppose it was one of supreme affection.

"If she hurts you Kara, I will destroy her, if it is the last things I do," Eliza vowed and I turned my head toward her. _Yes you would wouldn't you,_ I thought.

"Do you approve or disapprove?" I asked and you sat there with a thoughtful look on your face.

"Have you told her yet?" You asked and I flinched, "Oh daughter..."

"I began to… then all hell broke loose then when she woke up she called another's name. Not mine, not Supergirl's, but another's. I was heartbroken that I was not in the forefront in her thoughts."

"Oh Kara, she was trying to save a friend, then got kicked out of that friends mind, how do you think she would react?"

I looked at Eliza, "How do you know this?"

"Alex called me as soon as you left DEO. She told me to expect you. You always come here when you need help, especially with human emotions."

Kara leaned back and thought. Sister told mom, Mom knew of her issues, mom got her tipsy but not drunk. What does she want?

"What do I want?" I ask out loud. I hear a chuckle and I turn towards the most beautiful smile I have known besides Lena's. It was like sunlight, where Lena's was like moonlight.

"I believe you want the girl," she paused and moved toward me and clasped my cheeks in her hands, "You will do what you must and I will be proud of you no matter what."

I nodded and stood with my mother on her knees. I walked to my room and slept. I could hear her as she called Alex and told Alex she was safe and they needed to talk. She will make her way to National City soon. I smiled. Finally Alex can get closure. Finally I will not be handled or feel like someone's job or obligation. I fell asleep to dreams of Lena saying yes, asking why, saying she knew, but she needed to ask. I woke from a shit sleep and made my way to National City… spent and exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

As I stand with my windows open and gaze at the city before me I am surprised to say once again I am in the city, but in National City not Midvale, and I regretfully left my known mother to fend for herself. It hit a part of my heart. Should I have left, or should I have waited for her to rise and bid her farewell? I am here in my apartment of organized chaos to settle, or in some ways spy. I sigh as I can recognize heartbeats throughout the city and I immediately throw on some lead lined headphones and listen to music. Just for a few moments I want the world to be quiet. I want to focus or not focus on one tempo, one beat. Not thousands. Then I gather my thoughts, and wits for which I wasn't ready for. Then I remove the headphones and walked to the window once more inhaling the summer hot air. I look with my eyes, with my x-ray vision, and then I center on L-Corp and there she is. She walks around her office talking to Jess, and then dismissing her and then she paces a moment with her hands on her lower back and then hips inhaling and exhaling. She says words but I haven't paid attention. I open my other senses and then I hear her words gradually and I then turn from her.

'Come please to me Kara. Please come to me.' Lena says but to me she is off limits. Then I hear alerts. I listen and there is another bank robbery. I change then l zoom off with Lena on my mind.

KLKLKL

I hate this. I hate the distance and it will break me, it will bring me to my knees and I refuse to let it happen. I am a Luthor. We don't go to our knees, we are not weak with our hearts, and we will not ….feel. I woke up and saw your face, oh Kara, my beautiful Kara. Your lips in a small smile and your cheeks flush with blush and blood after your ordeal in Reign's mind, and then I said her name. I said Sam because I felt her I knew she could come to us and for the love of anything holy I wish she would dominate the spaces of her mind because that would mean you were safe. I was not thinking of Sam or Reign. I was thinking of you. You confirming it in her mind. The epic 'IT' that I knew, that I always suspected. I believe you, I believe everything about you and I accept it. I will keep your secrets like I treasure chest and you are the only key. Only you can unlock it.

It is days later and I stand in L-Corp where I know you can find me if you wished. I want you to find me. I wish fervently for your desires to crumble and take me back as your friend, your confidant, and perhaps… I stand there in my office after I dismiss Jess and tilt my head back and all I can ask the universe is am I the on you want. Maybe, maybe not. So nightly since I have been back in National City I speak lowly hoping you will catch my tones that you will come. You never do. Part of my heart breaks, and my icy exterior hardens more and more by the day. Come on Kara, hear me, listen to my voice and come to me please. Again nothing. I know you are here damn it. You sister told me. So why aren't you responding?

I sighed as fire and cop cars run downtown a few blocks from here. I turn on the news and there in bold letters a bank robbery at 1st National Bank and you. In your blue and red dragging a half conscious woman out of the dust, and then as if by magic you hold a boy to your chest as you run up to the ambulance. So very brave you are. Every day is a risk for you. Villains use this entire city as a leverage tool and know you will come running to them if you can.

I sometimes wonder if I am brave enough to love you. Let my Irish roots and old gods reign on this and judge but I want to. I want to love you. You striped me clean of everything… from my name, from my disposition, my ice, and my labyrinth of walls and then rebuilt what you stripped with warmth and kindness, and I daresay love. You claimed me as simply as Lena and you fought for me. Now I found out the truth. I'm not an idiot Kara. I wish I was brave, I wish I could give everything up just for you, just to love you. But I can't. I can do so much good with my company, with my name, and resources. So I stand here leaning against my desk hoping you are alright then you emerge… victorious saving who knows how many people but all I see is the girl, the sweet women who saves all of me. I watch when you are looking for further direction and then I am selfish.

"Supergirl… Kara… Please… come to me," I whisper barely audible just in case of transmission bugs in the room. I see your head tilt and then lean and cock like a golden retriever. Then you ask if you where needed and then you take fight. Away from me. Then a gust of wind at the window. You are there. I freeze. I take in all of you. Your power your dominance and your face. I see the hardness in your stone like face, it is so uncharacteristic of you. I never knew you were capable of such ice in your eyes and hardness in your cheeks. I hurt you, I see that even more clearly now, but in your eyes behind the ice I can still see that glimmer which lead me to see your familiar sweetness and kindness.

"Miss Luthor, how can I help you?" You demand with your hands on your hips. I internally crumble. This is not what I want."

"I scanned your building on the way and your office and found no threats. I will patrol further until I am convinced it will stay that way," You say as you are about to take off. I thrust out my hand.

"NO…" I walk towards you and I can see a ripple of sort's as you pause and uncoil from your moment of takeoff. "Kara…" I let the noun float in the air. But yet you freeze and then turn to me.

"Protect yourself Miss Luthor, I will not be here always," you said before you flew off. I threw up my hand once more but there blast of wind was evidence enough of your departure. I closed my eyes and let a single tear slip down my cheek as I pulled my hand back and let it hand at my side.

All I can ask silently is what have I done. Then I sit in my chair, back to the glass window, and break.

LKLKLK

Across the city, past its boundaries, a Super falls in a heap of dust in the desert. The crater she made would surprise her when she would come back later. She couldn't see through her tears, the tears she fought, and then she just wanted to be down, down on earth. She lay out there where the stars are brightest, and it was a moment where tears slipped down toward my temples and I turn in the dirt and then pillow my head on my hands as I stare up at the sky. I often wonder if I never did belong here. Well that's evident, I scoff at myself but I wonder why it happened, and why I had to be a super. I hated it. I loved that I can help people, but I hate being… more. I wish Lena never found out. Not because I didn't want to keep the secret from her, but because I wanted her to like me for Kara Danvers not the superhero in a cape, just the girl in cardigans and glasses.

"Kara, you ok? There was some seismic activity in your area," asked Alex over the comm. Kara waited a moment, "Kara, I took you off of public comms. It's just us."

"I'm fine," I lied but Alex could tell."

"Kara Danvers, tell me the truth," scolded Alex and it brought a smile to my face, and a tear to my eye.

"I am ok Alex but can you do me a favor?" I ask softly as if someone could hear me all the way out here. The silence on the other end prompted me to continue, "Check on Lena from time to time. She will need protection."

"Ok Kara I can do that, but what's wrong, why can't you do it?" Alex said as I heard a rustle of fabric in the earpiece, then a scuffing of boots, fabric on leather, and then a shuffle. Alex was putting on her helmet, sitting on her motorcycle. I prepared for the blasting vroom of the engine, then I settled my head back against my hands. She transferred the call to her cell and I can hear the wind in the background.

"Now that she knows I am Supergirl, she is an even bigger target than she ever thought just for having that piece of information. I need to stay away from her now," I whispered to the sky and my eyes stung. Alex didn't say anything and then a heavy sigh escaped Alex. Kara sniffed and Alex heard it.

"I will help you any way I can. I know how much you love her," Alex said in her helmet. My eyes grew wide and then clouded and fuzzed over growing blurry.

"Yes, thank you. How…?"

"I may be new to the gay scene but I am not new to loving looks sister. You look at her with the same unconditional love mom and dad once looked at each other," Alex paused, "I'm happy for you."

Kara could do nothing more than tell Alex that she loved her, and thanked her before disconnecting. She watched long into the morning, and only then roused herself with the first rays of morning light.

Klklklklkl

A door burst open and my heart jumped. For a moment I was hoping it would have been Kara, my sweet Kara but it was someone I was not expecting. The black leather clad woman, barged into my office, and then sat her small ass in my chair and stared me down. Eye to eye never bending, never flinching.

"Kara," Agent Danvers spoke and I lost to war and looked away. She moved from her chair and went to the wet bar and pulled two bottles of water from the mini fridge. Oh course she knew where everything was, she ransacked the office in one of her investigations. I took it with a nod of thanks and watched as the smaller Danvers sister sat staring at me as she took a large gulp of water. She waited for anything, something and all I could do was nod at her earlier one word statement. The agent sighed and then scrubbed her hands with her face and then looked at me with softer, kinder eyes.

"She is removing herself from your life," she began not one to mince words and I opened my mouth to object she lifted a hand, "She is doing this to protect you."

"I don't need protection. I am a Luthor, and we can take care of ourselves," I growled. I hated that Kara made this choice for me without consulting me without warning…. _"Protect yourself Miss Luthor, I will not be here always."_ I squeezed my eyes shut and leaned my head back as that statement hit home like a grand piano falling from the sky. Alex seemed to see the process of my thinking a waited and I found her dark eyes.

"You have no idea how often she saves your life, do you? You have no idea how often someone sees you both together and has threatened you because of what they think they can get from Kara just by the simple act of using your name in a sentence or offhanded threat?" Alex was gentle in her inquiry. I shook my head. She never, ever mentioned it. I swallowed and shook my head. I felt like a little girl in front of Alex Danvers and rightly so. Alex left her seat and walked toward me and held out her hand and gestured to the balcony. We let go of each other's hand. It was a simple gesture, one Lex did when we were younger to comfort me. Alex nodded toward the northwest.

"362 miles that way is Kara. She asked me to watch over you, make sure you are safe because she knows what will happen now that you know the truth, or confirmation of the truth. I hear you are pretty smart," Alex smiled and bumped my shoulder. I wanly smiled and nodded. I look off in that direction. I can feel Alex's eyes on me and I turn and look at my guest.

"Do you know how much she loves you?" Alex asked me and I feel my eyes sting as I shake my head and I clasp my hands together, trying not to fidget, trying not to look weak, but I could not hide the salty rivers that leaked from my eyes and down my cheeks. Alex, gently, not one from hugging, wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I turned into her and let go. I let it release and Alex Danvers, Agent Danvers, held onto me as I wailed like a babe in the crook of her neck.

"I... I…I wanted her to… love me," I hiccupped as soon as I could speak something. Alex's arms stiffened and then she push me away from her but her hands still grasped my arms. She was there when I opened my arms with a smile on her face.

"Then do it. Love her Lena. Believe it or not I think you are the only one on this planet that understand what she wants, what she need," Alex's grip tightened slightly in emphasis. I looked at her and tilted my head in a very Kara like gesture and Alex's smile grew warmer.

"You are the only one who can understand how much she craves normality. You are the only one," she paused as the wind blew a lock of my hair in my face and the swept it back behind my ear and gently looked me in my eyes, "the only one that wants to be loved for the person you are, not your name, or abilities. You understand that she only wishes to be loved for being Kara to woman, not Supergirl, not kryptonian, and most assuredly not for being an alien. She feels that with every person who finds out they don't love her for her."

"She never told me Alex," I whisper trying to argue but Alex rolled her eyes.

"She never told you because you are the only one who loved Kara, and only Kara, and she loves you most for that. She loves you very much for seeing HER not Supergirl." Alex nodded as I looked into her eyes looking for the lie, looking for deception or an ulterior motive.

"I can't lose her Alex," I said strongly. Alex smiled.

"Then don't."

I never knew what family was, a real friend or sister was until Alex showed up bursting into my office rocking my world. Forcing me to see, and know, and feel open about Kara. To Understand Kara, that's all Alex wanted. When Alex left, I devoted my thoughts to getting Kara Danvers here, in my presence, so I could tell her. Tell her everything.


	4. Chapter 4

She burst through my door as I sat sipping from my bottle. I look to the door and I shake my head. I sigh and pull my frame from my couch and eye the brunette intruder. Our eyes clash, our eyes hot and heated waiting for the other to move.

"There better be triple meat on that pizza," I growl to the intruder with a grin.

"Nope…" Alex said popping the P then I sigh and get up to get her a beer, "There is also double cheese on here too." I smile as I come back.

"Oh you are the perfect woman, sister, and friend," I sit and lift the lid and bring the pizza to my lips and moan, "Just what I need."

Alex takes her own pizza and eyes me as I ingest one whole pizza slice before she took two bites. She could never get over just how fast and how much I could east. She was hoping that one pizza with added toppings would have been cheaper than two whole pizzas. Nope, it never was but this was a welcome treat and it would hold me for a few hours. When we, well I mostly , finish off the pizza and we are both sporting slightly protruding bellies as we lean against the couch watching a rerun of American Dad, Just to pass the time even though I do find their back handed humor about EVERY stereotype fascinating and hilarious, I turn my head and look at Alex. I smile at her, really seeing how she has been settling after… well everything. There is always another big bad out there, Sam or Reign, is still there is the forefront of my thoughts. I worry for my sister. The connections should have been made, and by a certain Luther I am sure they have. But I can see at this moment, with the strategically placed smile at the zingers and crude humor of the show Alex is just trudging through the motions. I reach over and clasp her hand and hold it bringing her eyes too mine. They are so dark just around the outside of the iris they become lighter, like dark chocolate meeting caramel. I always find eyes, especially human eyes so expressive, it's a tell of sorts. It's the way I can ferret out a lie other than listening to heartbeats. In the lies it's the type of lie. Malicious verses loving lie. Both hurt but one was of course softened by human emotion and love for the person they wish not to hurt.

"Why are you here, Alex?" I ask as I gently squeeze her fingers. Alex wiggles her fingers and I wince as I let her hand go. Some things I still can't control and it drives me batty, and makes me think I will never belong… never. I let Alex reach out for my hand and let her clasp it and shake it silently telling me its ok, I didn't hurt her.

"Lena," she said the one noun I didn't want to hear. I sat up and put my elbows on my knees and then clasped my hands together rocking but then that was not enough. I got up and paced my apartment and it was when it grew to face was when Alex stood in my way and wrapped her hands around my shoulders and I stopped and looked at the floor between us. I wore grey fuzzy socks, and she wore white tube socks. A thought hit me.

"We need to get you new socks. It will be cold soon," I say to our feet and I hear a chuckle.

"I drop a bomb on you like that and all you remark on are my socks? Oh Kara," Alex chuckled and wrapped me in a lose embrace and then backed away. She was never one for hugs. I sigh and I look out my window and I can everything and I can see one of the largest buildings in National City, and I hone my sight on the top floor. I see her there sitting on her couch, looking at papers, and having a glass of wine. She looks at her phone and then puts it down with a smirk and then back to her papers.

"She is safe Alex," I argue but I was cut off by an irate sister.

"Safe from who? Lillian Luthor? Any and I repeat ANY Anti-Lex Luthor fanatic? How about Any person that holds a personal vendetta against her family?" I still watch the woman that, yes ok Rao Yes, Held my heart. I cross my arms and lean my length against the frame of the large open window. My jeans and sweater, my glasses in place and my hair loose but not down. I wish I could just be me, for the love of Rao I want to let my hair down! I feel Alex's hand on my shoulder and I know one thing, she supports this… possibility and it makes me reach my hand up over my shoulder and clasp fingers with the woman's hand.

"What are you gonna do, Kara?" Alex askes as she looks at the city from a different view as mine. I open my mouth but shut it. Sirens. I sigh and then turn to my sister. I look at her and I really see into her.

"If it wasn't so taboo on this planet to have fallen in love with a step sister I would have found myself honored to have loved you, Alex Danvers," I say before kissing her forehead. Leaving her blushing and out of sorts as I whirl into my outfit and one more look fly from my apartment.

I hear Alex sigh and then say I am a stupid Alien under her breath. Fool crossed her lips and I smirk. Yes, Yes I am a fool on so many fronts.

LKLKLK

I hear the sirens moment after I get a text from my inside man, well woman. I turn on the news and instead of texting Kara I text Alex.

 _Lena: I didn't get a chance to send the text as I heard sirens. Apologies._

 _Alex: Send it any ways._

 _Lena: Fine… would you like to come over and enjoy the bottle of red I have opened. I… please._

 _Alex: As long as it isn't an alien threat I'll be there in about 30 because I don't know about traffic and I drove a car. Pizza plies the woman known as Kara better than any alcohol._

 _Lena: Good to know. Ill store that aw for the future. Ill expect you but text me if you can't make it._

 _Alex: Sure_

I place the phone on the white couch and then I go to sit in one of the chairs and stare at a screen. I watch gunfire, and hostages taken. I watch as police cars surround the building. It's the usual. Bullets fly off the Girl of Steel as she walks forward. I watch as a camera is able to zoom in on her face and it isn't the sunny disposition of Supergirl. It is a hollow shell of the Kara she knows. She takes in every detail and doesn't watch a clock. She watched the woman on the screen as she zips and takes on body after another. She didn't realize the time until Alex stepped through her door. Honestly it was only 18 measly minutes. Alex pulled a chair up and explained the situation the Lena.

"It looks like a heist gone wrong and the police where in pursuit and then Supergirl showed up. You can see they don't have the tech to take her down so she keeps them on their toes by taking one, then another. Good and bad guys. Eventually she will get the hostages."

Having Alex there to tell her the goings on, made Lena feel minutely better. There was a curling in her gut at the sight of Kara in her Supergear and not able to help her. Then they seemed to hunker down, as if in wait. Alex leaned forward and spoke to the air… report.

Lena looked over to Alex and then saw her Eyes grow wide. "Are you sure you see that signature? Why the actual fuck should he come here unless… Oh shit round two," Alex turned to Lena and looked her over and sighed, "I hate to ask this but I am not asking as an agent of the DEO I am asking for Kara. Do you have anything to stun a kryptonian?"

Lena cocked her head sideways and thought. Not really but…. Maybe it was a longshot.

"How about a portable barrier like the one I have Reign in?"

"Holy shit that perfect! Like a tent they can't move?" Alex asked getting up. I nodded and then trotted to my desk and hit some numbers. I never kept anything in the walls. They are usually the first thing to go. It was the floor right beneath my desk. A fall away compartment revealed disks, four to be precise and I gave them freely to the DEO Agent. She put them in a back pack and then I looked at her and she walked from my office but instead of going down or to the elevators she went up. She checked her weapons, and put green bullets in the magazine. I swallow, what id Kara takes one of those.

"Are those fatal?" I ask eyes the gun and then Alex reluctantly nodes. I sigh.

"Come with me," We head back to my office and I reach for a compartment at my desk and I pull out the small gun and handed it to Alex and pointed out key features.

"Dart gun, Alex. I refined the amount of Kryptonite to take down a Super, not kill them by accident. Like an Elephant in the wild," I hand her a belt, "The darts are tipped in kryptonite to pierce the flesh them inject a water down version of the element." I held up a hand, "Yes take it I have 4 more in production and the darts are … well plentiful."

We rush up to the roof as Alex begins unzipping pockets, and her jacket expands in the back as she finishes she is one of those flyer suits. She will get to Supergirl in, I look at the distance, less than 90 seconds. Alex looks as me and I hug her.

"Don't shoot her or I will kill you!" I say with my best Luthor voice. She laughs and Salutes then she jumps. I see her go down for a moment then stretch her arms and then glide. I run back to my office and watch. There is about to be a showdown between a Super and A Super. Oh Shit. I better start a list of people who are willing to donate funds for reconstruction. This will be epic.

KLKLKLKL

Only it wasn't epic. It was far from it. Supergirl handled the hostage situation but ran into a snag. Superman was not the intended problem. Somehow the crooks became tied in a partnership with an alien the same class as a Kryptonian, and Kara knew this alien type all too well. Daximite with a suit.

Kara looked from the suited Daximite, to Superman and then nodded. Superman flew in and uppercut, then Kara came in and ground his head into the cement. Crushing ever slowly the helmet of the Daximite. He screamed his submission just as Alex landed and then a DEO van pulled up. It was the weirdest timing. She lands and a van rolls up. She threw the daximite in the back with the proper restraints, and a look back to Superman.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I have been tracking this one from Metropolis. I gave your friend Winn the signature and he put it into the computer and if her showed his power or any influx at all, I would know and come to get him," Clark looked around the area then to the van, "but for once I believe that DEO will suffice," he turned to fly off but shot over his shoulder, "It was good to see you cousin." Then he flew back from whence he came.

Kara looked over the chaos of the area and then saw she was no longer needed. She walked toward Alex and looked her over as she slapped the side of the DEO van that held the Daximite. She turned toward me and she looked down.

"Since when do you fly?" I smile.

"Since I got these cool ass clothes that allow me to glide," Alex smiled. I can hear her heartbeat. It lifted at the question.

"How did you get high enough?"

Again the heartbeat lifted but her eyes showed me her love her support. The softening of a lie. I clench and wait for the words to trip out of her mouth.

'I will not lie to you," She paused and walked away from the area out of prying cameras, and ears, "I was really high up." She says as she points to a building I know so well.

"Ah, O see, and you know someone with a high up destination?"

"The… boss... Of the building and I chat."

I look at Alex. I watch as her heart doesn't skip. It's elevated, she is tense, but no skips, she isn't lying. She looks into my eyes. She is telling something I don't understand. Then she grasped me by the arm and then shoves me, but as she shoves me she tells me to see her, she is worried. I float in the air and turn toward Alex, and I see her nod. I see her trust in me, and the woman I am about to see. I turn and circle the city and I drop down and whirl into regular gear I leave in a bag on Lena's roof. I open the door and step down toward her office. I kept my outfit on me and my cape in a small bag just in case I have to run. I will also admit that with every moment, every step my heart pounds.

I come to Lena's office door and my thoughts consume me. I open the door, and there is not lean. I just see the news on the TV, and an open bottle of red wine. The door shuts behind me and I jump and look behind me and then see her. Oh my Rao! I can't control my body. I can't stop it. My motor skills are not my own.

LKLKLKLKL

I rest behind the door. I don't know who is there. Call it a Luthor trait, but I stand there with a gun in my hands behind a door, like an idiot. Then when she walks in I see her and my arms drop. How in the hell did I let this go on for so on? She turns as I close the door and I realize I had it led lined. She never saw me. I look at her and watch every emotion on she skitter around and I can't keep up. When I drop the gun she practically flew to me on her knees. Before I know anything she is there on her knees with her face buried in my stomach. I drop my hands to her shoulders and I caress her hair and I caress her shoulders, and neck, and I stroke her hair. I let her weep for long moments into my belly as I let my own tears leak from my eyes. I never knew completion until I found Kara Danvers. I slipped down in the supers arms and faced her. Eye to eye, chest to chest.

I love you," I confessed. There were no ulterior motives, no contracts, or lawyers. Kara only seemed to careen forward and then press her head to my shoulder. I hugged her. I kissed her temple, I let her know in soft whispers that I adored her, I loved her, I want her, and I will be as much as I can form her. She cried. It made me nervous. Dear god what is she didn't want me?

Then she leaned back. Her blue eyes caught me and I was deep, and trapped. She raised a hand, and I felt it caress my arm and then my shoulder. I felt my breath catch as her hand caught my neck and settled there.

"You have no idea how much I love you Lena. Never a Luthor, just Lena," She said as she pressed her forehead to mine. I caught my breath and felt the universe coming together.

"You unbelievable person," I paused as she looked at me, "Yes person. I adore your light, your heart and I love your soul," I paused as our foreheads are pressed together once more then I ask, no I plead, "Please, Kara."

Then the woman in my arms lent forward and caught my lips. It was sweet, tentative, then she rose to her knees and hovered over me and hands caught both sides of my face and brought me nearer. I consumed as much sweetness from those lips as I could. I sucked and licked as much of the flavor as I could from Kara Danvers and I hummed in every layer of her flavor and gods this was only her mouth. We stop after a long scattering of moments and then we lean into the other.

"I am sorry for leaving you," Kara said and my heart skipped.

"You didn't know how I felt. You didn't know what I wanted and the entire time I wanted you. I love you Kara. Not the cape not the cardigan, but the heart beneath it all," I looked at her and I saw your eyes fill with tears and I kissed them as I moved us to sit on the couch. Nothing more than that epic kiss would happen but I felt a shift, and it was cosmic, as I held you when to sun rose over National City. It was then in those moments before the sun rose than I gave my entirety to you, Kara Danvers. It was in those moments that I knew I wasn't alone, and anything I would have to face, I would no longer face alone. I look to your sweet face and I kiss your lips. You would never have to face life alone either, my love.

The End


End file.
